Shuichi's YukiChan
by appypie
Summary: Shuichi disobeys Yuki's "No Pet" rule and buys a gold fish, names it after Yuki. And of course poor Yuki is PO'd and is jealous that Shuichi is occupied with a Fish! FunnyFluff Please Read! (Oh if this had been done before, sowwy...:)


Disclaimer: Don't Own Gravitation (The best Shounin Ai in the world!)

**Authors Notes: Um my new friends introduced me to Gravi and now I'm obsessed with the anime. I saw the eppys and read the Manga so you guys out there don't have to worry that I'm not some looser who only saw like two episodes and hardly knows the show and decided to write a fic, cause that's not me. I ACTUALLY saw it. **

**Back to the point, I decided to gather my courage and do a fan fiction on it. I hope you peeps like it and give me an honest review, cause I wrote this in one day. I felt inspired by pet animals and stuff. Oh and its suppose to be funny, so if its not…than oh well. **

**Here goes the Fic….**

****

* * *

Shuichi entered the apartment cheerfully holding a zip lock bag that was filled with water and that had a gold fish swimming in it. He snuck quietly into the house and in the distance he could hear the soft tapping of Yuki's hands clicking away at his laptop.

In his other hand, he had a fish bowl in a bag; later on he was planning to get a bigger container to place the fish in. Shuichi knew that Yuki wouldn't allow dogs, cats, or any type of animal that made noise and messed up his house so instead, he brought home a fish. A fish didn't mess up Yuki's nice apartment or made a lot of noise. It just swam in its tank QUIETLY.

Shuichi waltzed happily into their bedroom and found Yuki sitting on the bed, back against the headboard, typing away on his laptop. (As usual)

"Yuki, I'm home."

"I can see that." Yuki spoke without looking up.

"Yuki I have a question?"

Yuki stopped typing suddenly and his eyes glared at Shuichi as he stood by the doorway with his hands behind his back. "Is there something your hiding that I don't like? Because if it is, I think you should get rid of it now before I get really, really mad."

Shuichi smiled uneasily. "He-heh…it's a surprise…"

In the pink haired singer's mind, he was thinking, '_Please don't get mad, Please don't get mad…_'

He slowly revealed the gold fish and waited for Yuki to respond.

Yuki stared at the fish for a minute and then at Shuichi. "I said no pets in my apartment." He then returned to typing ignoring Shuichi's reaction.

"But…Yuki, it's a fish. A fish won't bother you at all. See?" Shuichi waved the bag in the air. "Can we keep it? I gave it a name already. His name is "Yuki." Just like you."

Yuki scoffed a little. "Yuki? You gave that fish my name? Funny, now baka, get rid of it. You don't even know how to take care of food, what makes you think you can take care of a fish?"

Shuichi's eyebrows furrowed as he bit his protruding lip.

Yuki tapped away hoping that Shuichi would leave, but after another minute he glanced back at the door way and saw that his Shuichi was about to cry. He hated when Shuichi was about to cry.

"Fine, you can keep it…but on one condition, you make sure that fish doesn't die and rot in my house…understand?"

Shuichi's face lit up. "Really? I can keep it?"

Yuki wavered his hand in the air, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, now will you please get out?"

Shuichi did a weird victory dance and ran out the room to figure out where to place the fish bowl.

* * *

Later on that night, Yuki felt that he needed to take a break and that was by finally getting some rest. He saved his story, closed his laptop, and placed it on the nightstand beside the bed. He yawned and started to unbutton his shirt, but stopped when he noticed it was unusually quiet. At this time of hour, Shuichi was usually in bed next to him ranting about work or a new song. Well that wasn't the case. Shuichi was nowhere in the bed and the hallway was dark and empty.

Yuki who's rarely ever worried lifted himself off the bed, headed out the bedroom, and entered the living area, where he found Shuichi on his knees staring into the water filled fish bowl with the orange gold fish swimming in it. He seemed to be very occupied into staring at it, like he never witnessed a fish before.

Yuki smirked. "What are you doing?"

His voice had frightened Shuichi a little. "You scared me…oh I was watching Yuki swim…Yuki."

"Oh, I was just wondering what you were doing…" He headed towards the kitchen down the hall. Shuichi could hear Yuki search for his cigarettes in his pants pocket.

"Ah-ha…so Yuki checked to see if I was alright! Aww, that's so sweet of you…"

"Shut-up."

Shuichi turned back to his fish. "Yuki can be mean at times, but you'll get use to him. He's really nice…well that's when we sleep together…but that's besides the point, some times he can get really cranky especially when he writes his novels."

Yuki could over hear Shuichi talking to the fish. He shook his head. "Weird…"

After Yuki was finished in the kitchen he came back and saw Shuichi talking to the fish still. It was almost 12 at night.

"What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Well, it IS my pet…can't I talk to it?"

Yuki looked up thoughtfully and then he said, "No."

"Hey, don't you have an imagination, Yuki-chan is actually talking back to me."

_This Gakki is really serious, _thought Yuki.

"Do whatever you want, I'm going to bed." Yuki disappeared into his bedroom and closed the door.

Shuichi watched as the door slammed shut and after a few seconds he thought, _why does Yuki look…jealous._

* * *

Yuki wasn't expecting to find Shuichi in the bed with him when he woke up that morning, but he was surprised to find that his weird lover was laying beside him. And he was definitely surprised to find that half of his bed covers were soaked in liquid. He felt under him and then glanced at Shuichi thinking, '_What the hell?'_.

Under Shuichi's arm was the bowl with the fish in it. It was cuddled against his chest as he snored, water was spilled onto his shirt darkening it and the rest was on the bed. Every inch Shuichi moved, water leaked from the bowl and the fish was getting dangerously close to the oxygen.

"Shuichi!" yelled Yuki. He threw the covers off himself and the boy. "What the hell is this!? Get out of my bed with that stupid fish!"

Shuichi was startled and almost fell onto the floor. Half awake and forgetting that he had the fish with him, he let go of the bowl and the water spilt onto the bed, with the fish along too.

"Oh, no! I'm sorry Yuki, I'm…"

Before he knew it he was kicked out of the room. The bowl came flying out the room almost hitting his head. It smashed into the wall shattering into pieces. Next, the fish came flying out the room in the air smacking him straight in the face. After that Yuki slammed the door shut in satisfaction.

* * *

Shuichi sat at the kitchen table sadly dipping his finger into the new home he made for 'Yuki the gold fish'. It was in a small see through glass bowl.

"Now he's going to be mad at me and not speak to me and won't cuddle with me…for a whole week!" Tears dramatically filled his eyes. The fish started to nip at his fingertip. "It was only an accident." He sniffled.

"Baka, what are you doing now?" Yuki asked entering the kitchen. He quirked an eyebrow as he noticed the fish was in a new bowl. "That damn fish…" he muttered.

"Are you...still mad that I ruined you're sheets?" asked Shuichi meekly.

"Dumb ass, you know I'm not happy. Why'd you even bring the fish into bed anyway? That wasn't smart of you?" Yuki lit up a cigarette and placed it in between his lips. Then he mumbled, "Than again your not smart."

Shuichi was used to this type of talk from Yuki. He knew he meant none of those things. He said, "I promise to never do it again. I was just scared that Yuki-chan would be petrified if I left it alone in the dark."

"Hmph, are you going to do this every night? Stare into the fish bowl until your eyes get tired and bring it to bed with you, so you can wet up my sheets?"

Shuichi said nothing.

"You almost made me have an heart attack there for a second. I thought I pissed my bed!"

Shuichi tried to hide an oncoming giggle, but it came out anyway. "Gooomen…."

Yuki rolled his eyes, "Ha-ha, now it wouldn't be funny if you were sleeping on the sofa for the rest of the week, right? Now this better not happen again or you're never setting foot into my bed again. Got it?"

Shuichi nodded with an amused grin on his face.

* * *

Of course this incident happened every night of the week so far. Yuki was never able to get his novel finished, because he was always stressing about his wet sheets and Shuichi kept talking to that fish every night making Yuki irritated to no limit.

One night, Yuki was staring up at the ceiling, thinking to himself.

He hadn't had sex for a whole week; it was like the fish was taking over Shuichi's life. I mean he wasn't able to pleasure himself, not when his boyfriend was in another room feeding and playing with his alter ego, the calm and collected "Yuki-chan the gold fish". Face it! Eiri Yuki was horny.

"Fck it," he said getting out of his bed. He stormed into the living room and saw Shuichi on the floor holding the new fish bowl he got.

He noticed Yuki's presence and he cheerfully said, "Ohayo. Yuki why do you look so mad?"

"Get in the bedroom, Baka." He demanded.

Shuichi was confused, "What did I do?"

"Nothing, just get in there. I'm sick and tired of this Gold fish. Can't you be a normal nineteen year old and take a day off from looking at that thing?"

Shuichi slowly stood up with a sly smile on his face, "Jealous Yuki? Yay! Yuki's jealous! Yuki's jealous! Yuki's jealous!"

Yuki reached over with one hand, grabbed the back of Shuichi's head, and laid a kiss upon his lips gently. Shuichi, who was surprised by this sudden act of kindness, wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck and allowed Yuki pull him close against his body.

It was the first time in days that he started to forget about the gold fish for once and was able to focus on the REAL Yuki. The two of them still making out, they made their way to the bed room and you know how it goes…

* * *

"I wonder how the fish is doing," said Shuichi out of the blue. It was an hour later after him and Yuki made love and still that Gold fish wouldn't leave his mind.

"Shut-up." He heard Yuki say bitterly.

"Demo…I just want to know if my fishy is alright."

"Damn, leave the fish alone. Can't you think of anything else?"

Shuichi frowned and shot back, "Can't you think of anything else besides smoking?"

Yuki WAS smoking and was annoyed at the comment. He said mockingly, "At least I don't talk to the cigarette idiot. 'Hi mister cigarette got any more nicotine, I need a fix.'"

Shuichi sat up from under the covers. "You're always making fun of me and my Yuki-chan."

Yuki sighed frustratingly and venomously said, "I shouldn't have never let you keep that fish. It makes you act stupider than usual and you're always messing up my sheets."

Shuichi felt insulted and snapped, "Well I rather play with the fish than have sex with you!" He got of bed, naked, and searched the bedroom floors for his underwear. As soon as he found them he started to pull them all, hopping on one foot to the other, looking ridiculous.

"And I rather sleep on the couch than on you're bed, it's not even comfortable…at least the fish is nicer to me…at least it doesn't call me a baka or…or…"

Before Shuichi knew it a pillow catapulted into his face and he fell backwards onto the floor.

* * *

"I didn't really mean those things I said to Yuki back there, I was just mad, he doesn't understand you, he never understands that I get so bored in this apartment when he's not around that I need a pet to play with. He hated anything that slobbered so I consider a fish and still, he hates you're guts." Shuichi stared at the fish bowl while his head was down on the kitchen table.

It was still the same night, but 3 in the morning.

"When he's jealous, he sure acts mean…hey, wait a minute…if he's jealous than that means…." Shuichi's head shot up. "Than that means…." He stood up almost knocking his chair over. "He REALLY cares about me!"

Yuki rested onto his bed mentally calling himself a jerk, but at the same time trying not to get all vulnerable and act soft. He realized that maybe Shuichi wanted a pet because well…he was so busy working on deadlines for novels that he never really got the chance to spend time with the boy.

He replayed images of when Shuichi always asked for a pet and Yuki being cold and evil ALWAYS said NO.

_"Yuki can I have a dog?"_

_"No."_

_"A cat?"_

_"NO!"_

_"A bunny rabbit…a chipmunk…a boa constrictor…"_

_"No…No…and HELL NO!"_

Yuki raked a hand through his blond hair and decided that he needed to give Shuichi a break and let him keep the fish and also try to control his anger. Or maybe there was no need for pets, maybe Yuki could at least schedule in some time for him and Shuichi. I mean this fish was ruining his sex life.

"I'll tell him in the morning," Yuki told him self and pulled the covers up to his bare chest. He turned over to his side and slowly began to drift off.

He hadn't notice that Shuichi was crawling into the bed. He knew it wasn't smart of him to disturbed Yuki from sleep, but he just wanted to say… "Yuki? Are you up?" Shuichi leaned closer to his lovers open ear and asked if he was awake again.

"I'm….a….sleep….so…if….you…want….your…life….spared…get….out…of…my…face…"

Shuichi heard the harshness of Yuki's voice, so he backed off, but stubborn as he was he said, "I love you too Yuki. It's so nice of you that you're jealous of the fishy, I mean there's nothing to worry about, I mean Yuki-chan has nothing on you Yuki, you're the most attractive person I've met and I love you with all my heart, even if your mean, and stuff…."

Yuki turned over and at the same time slightly sat up on his elbow, his eyebrows were twitching in irritation and his mouth curved into a straining grimace.

Shuichi innocently looked at Yuki, "I'm sorry…"

Yuki stared at him for what seemed like minutes and slowly his anger began to simmer. He then asked uncharacteristically, "Where's the fish?"

Shuichi blanked two times and said, "In the living room."

"Good. Now go to sleep." Yuki turned over back to his sleeping position and went to sleep without another word.

* * *

Shuichi woke up early the next day. He decided to go the studio today and tried to record a new song with the rest of Bad Luck, but he knew that thinking up a song when him and Yuki were on bad terms seemed impossible.

He climbed out of bed and headed out the bedroom to find Yuki, but Yuki was nowhere in the apartment. Not even the Fish Yuki was there.

"Ahhhh! Oh no Yuki-chan is gone." He clamped both hands on the side of his face. Crazy thoughts started to spin through his mind.

_What if it was the last straw for Yuki and he took it back to the pet store. What if he murdered it…what if…what…if…_

The jiggling of keys and the fidgeting of the doorknob interrupted Shuichi. He watched as the door swung open and there entered Yuki who walked in nonchalantly. He spotted Shuichi who looked like he was having a mental break down in the middle of the rec room.

"Why are you looking at me like that brat," Yuki said.

"You murderer!" Shuichi pointed an accusing finger at Yuki and said, "Where is my fish!"

"Oh that thing...I flushed it down the toilet."

"NANI!!!"

Yuki rolled his eyes, "Just kidding…I returned it and got you a…" Yuki stepped to the side and by his foot a cute small little puppy stared wide-eyed at Shuichi. Shuichi always wanted a dog and now he finally gotten one.

Happily Shuichi flung his arms around Yuki almost knocking him off his feet. "A puppy! Yuki I thought I couldn't have a puppy! I guess you changed your mind! Why? A fish was so much quieter, a dog barks and makes noises and…"

Yuki grabbed both sides of Shuichi's face and said sternly, "You wanna keep the dog or not?"

Shuichi nodded yes hyperly.

"Than shut-up before I change my mind." He watched as Shuichi unwrapped himself from him and knelt down beside the puppy.

Yuki pulled off his jacket and said, "I came to a conclusion that a you needed a pet because you were lonely and you always wanted a puppy more than a fish. So I said, fine you can have a pet, so I took the fish back and got you a damn dog…which is worst but…well…I didn't feel like hearing you cry and I didn't want to sleep on wet sheets for the rest of my life. Oh yeah and I promise to spend more time with you. Neglecting you makes you talk to fishes and that worries me."

Shuichi held the dog for a second, but then stood up. "I knew you were jealous all along…you just didn't want to admit it…."

"Shut-up."

Shuichi wrapped his arms around Yuki's waist from behind. "I rather spend time with you. If I would of known that you were jealous of the fish, I wouldn't have slept with the fish all those days…. I love you Yuki…I knew you loved me…"

All the mushy stuff was getting to Yuki but deep down inside he felt a little relieved.

Yuki turned around to face Shuichi. "That dog better stay out of my way, ok?" He ruffled up Shuichi's hair a bit. "And do not name him after me…when you did that with the fish…that crept me out."

"Hai."

"The dog cannot sleep in the bed or else I swear that you'll be sleeping on the sofa for the rest of you're life."

"Hai."

"Potty train that thing okay? The reason I hate dogs is because they piss on everything."

After the "Rules" were finished, Shuichi stood on his tippy toes and lightly kissed Yuki on the lips.

"Arigatou, Yuukkkiii."

Next Night….

"Arf! Arf!"

Yuki's eyes flew open and saw starry-eyed puppy staring in his face next to him. The mutt was drooling all over on his sheets.

"SHUICHI!"

* * *

**THE END**

**Author: Hoped you enjoyed it!**


End file.
